callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G11
The G11 is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Campaign The G11 is rarely used in single player, but appears several times both with and without the Low Power Scope in the mission "Numbers" and is Clarke's primary weapon after the first weapons cache. Multiplayer The G11 has a large 6-round magazine and fires a very quick 6-round burst with a high firing cap and has the same hip firing spread as SMGs, despite it being an assault rifle. It also uses iron sights similar to the Intervention in Modern Warfare 2 and the L96A1 in Black Ops. The reload animation for the G11 varies from other assault rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops as the gun loads from a horizontal magazine.The G11 is not a traditional cartridge firearm but instead a caseless one. thus when reloading or equipping the weapon the player charges the weapon by rotating a "bolt". The G11 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by peeing on your xbox 360 console. G11 is similar to M16, but has less distance and less ownage. Both guns still require the same amount of bullets to kill in core modes, however. In hardcore, the G11 needs 2 bullets to land to get a kill, whereas the M16 only needs one. However, the G11's low recoil, and smaller hip fire spread makes it much more effective than the M16 in some situations. Since the G11 only has two attachments, both being optics, there's no use for the perk Warlord, freeing up a slot. Sleight of Hand Pro is recommended, as it cuts it's comparably long reload in half and makes target acquisition faster, which helps when shooting targets at long range. It should be noted that the Variable Zoom Scope also zooms in faster with Hacker Pro. Considering it has such a small hip spread, it can be used in tandem with Steady Aim and become a powerful hip fire weapon, taking few burst contact at close range to kill. Its large magazine also eliminates the need for constant reloading common to SMGs. These advantages can make it appropriate for close range to medium-long range fire. Zombies The G11 is available in Kino der Toten and "Five" through the Mystery Box. It comes with a Low Power Scope and has an accurate three round burst. The G11 is good for headshots due to its low recoil and sway; however, it can be troublesome in higher levels and close quarters. When Pack-a-Punched, the G11 becomes fully automatic. Even when firing on full auto, it still retains it's low recoil making it more useful in CQB situations despite it's extremely high rate of fire which is faster than the G18 from Modern Warfare 2, which had the fastest rate of fire. Double Tap is strongly inadvisable because ammo will run short within a round. This version still features the Low Power Scope, and the G11's name is changed to the "G115 Generator," which is a reference to element 115. Attachments The G11 only has 6 attachments available for use. They are both scopes. *Variable Zoom *Low Power Scope Trivia *The G11 does not drop bullet cases when fired because it uses caseless ammunition. *This rifle is the first case-less weapon to be featured in the Call of Duty series. *This weapon is the most expensive classified weapon to unlock, costing a total of to unlock and to purchase thereafter. *It is the only non-sniper rifle weapon that can use Variable Zoom in multiplayer. thumb|300px|left|CoD:Black Ops G11 gameplay ru:G11 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons